Take Back the Halcyon Days!
by SkipStarboard
Summary: This is the revised version of "You Wanna Be Somebody". Zelda has come to Smash City to defeat someone that she can't reach in Hyrule, and Samus gets a second chance to confess her love to her. Unfortunately for Samus, Zelda has demons to conquer before she gives her heart to anyone. How thoughtful.
1. Chapter 1: Show Time

Chapter 1: Show Time

A/N: Okay, so this is the revised version of "You Wanna Be Somebody" which is now "Take Back the Halcyon Days!" I hope you enjoy it, because this one has an even thicker plot than the other version was going to have, so yeah. Sorry for the wait, forgive me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers.

"Tch, it's only been four years and I've already forgotten where the hell the stupid stadium is." Zelda sighed as she looked at the map of Smash City. "Damn, the fighters are probably already in the waiting room." The Hylian bit the tip of her thumb in frustration as she frantically looked from side to side trying to find some kind of indication that she at least somewhat was close.

"Zelda is that you?" A gentle voice asked.

"Peach?" Zelda squinted her eye as she tried to put a body to the voice. Ever since Zelda lost her left eye, it's taken longer to focus on a singular target.

Princess Peach ran to the younger woman and pulled her into a tight embrace. Zelda felt awkward, she wasn't used to human contact anymore. "Uh, hey." The Hylian slowly but surely wrapped her arms weakly around the blonde. Peach pulled away slightly still keeping her arms around Zelda's neck and looked her in the eye. "Where have you been all this time?" The Mushroom princess's eyes were glossy with advancing tears.

Zelda looked away from Peach feeling ashamed for abandoning her best friend for so long. "Well I…"

"IF YOU ARE PARTICIPATING IN TODAY'S MATCH PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE STADIUM, PLEASE AND THANK YOU! A man with a megaphone interrupted as he ducked and weaved through the crowd.

"Shit! Peach can you please take me to the stadium? I have absolutely no idea where I'm going!" Zelda begged clasping her hands together

The Mushroom princess giggled at her Hylian friend, "Okay, but you owe me an explanation after the fight."

"Right, of course! Thank you so much, Peach!"

It was the 100th annual Smash Brothers Tournament and all of the fighters were getting psyched up to make this year the best. Master Hand decided to change up the normal routine of the past victor fighting the current one into a fans favorite and least favorite battle. The lineup for the battle that is going to kick off the tournament is the most loved Samus Aran, the second most loved Ike, the third most loved Fox McCloud, and lastly the most hated Zelda. Everyone busted out into laughter and boo's when they saw Zelda being the most hated, that was something they all could agree with. The girl was weak and everyone hoped she'd just disappear from Smash Brothers forever but they would soon regret ever thinking ill of the princess.

"Damn Fox, guess who's on top a fuckin' gain?" Samus gloated pointing both thumbs at herself.

"Fuck off already Samus" Fox barked trying to hold back his anger for being third most liked. "Anyway aren't you nervous about seeing Zelda again after so long?"

"What are you asking me that for?"

"Well your long term crush is coming back to the tournament after 4 years of absence after all. Anyone would be feeling a little flustered."

"Tch, don't worry about things that don't concern you, fuckin' Vulpix."

"Vulpine, Samus, vulpine."

"Shut your whore mouth!" Samus roared being thrown off her game by mentioning's of the past. Every time Zelda's name was brought up Samus felt her stomach being invaded by an army of butterflies. She fell in love with Zelda as soon as she saw her but before she could confess the princess had disappeared for four years leaving the mercenary heartbroken.

Ike listened to the fighters and simply shrugged off the two's arrogant behavior but couldn't help smile knowing that he was second most loved in the battle lineup today. "Still where the fuck is that got damn princess? The fights 'bout ta start not like I'd care if she came or not, she'll just be the first to go down anyway." Samus laughed while swimming in the arrogance she began to emit again. "How the hell should I know, probably killed 'erself from seeing that her first day back she'll be seeing you." Fox smirked. "Don't worry I tried but the noose broke." Zelda spat her words oozing with sarcasm and malice. The three fighters stared in shock at the princess with their mouths wide open, surprised at the person that stood before them. Samus couldn't help but get an eye full of the sexy dessert that stood before her.

Zelda looked much different from what everyone was used too, she wasn't wearing a dress nor was she wearing her beloved crown. She was wearing black cat suit pants with grey knee plates, and for shoes she wore black knee high cuffed boots with a metal band on the foot. Between the cuffs in the back of her boots is a white ribbon with a black three headed dog and a pair of angel wings behind it. Around her waist was a worn out burgundy waist cape that has a giant golden triforce with another giant three headed dog on the back. On her torso she wore a black sleeveless cat suit shirt that buttoned together on her left side giving it a mad scientist look. Her left arm was covered in bloodstained bandages and her hand in a black cuffed fingerless glove that went up to the middle of her forearm. On the wrist of the glove is a silver bracer with a transparent orb that transitioned through monochrome colors that ooze with a dark power and her fingers were completely bandaged. Her right arm had bandages up to the elbow, while the shoulder down was covered in tattoos that were ancient runes no one could recognize. She wore the same black cuffed fingerless glove on her right hand and the bandages on her fingers started from the proximal phalanges up, but the back of her glove was cut out into a square shape so that the triforce on the back her hand could be seen.

Around her neck she wore a long royal blue scarf with golden ancient runes and glyphs scrawled upon it which went down to her knees. Over her shut left eye she had three long scars that started from her forehead down to her chin and she had another two scars that went from her cheek bone, over her nose and ended at the end of her nostril. Her hairstyle was different as well her bang went diagonally over her right eyebrow and completely covered her left eye. The length of her hair was to her mid back and she had a long braid in the back that went down to her knee which was wrapped in a forest green cloth tube and the tip of the braid had a sharp black crystal with a pair of black wings protruding from each side.

"Oh sweet mother of god!" Samus thought in her head completely awe stricken at how delicious Zelda looked.

Zelda walked further into the room and took a seat on the couch in front of the TV that was headlining what was going on outside. She slumped over and rested her head in her hand and began to stare off into space. "Uh, Princess?" Ike asked cautiously.

"Whadd'ya want Ike?" Zelda asked roughly, her eye still staring at an invisible canvas.

"The match is about to start." Ike answered taken a back at the roughness of the once elegant princess's speech.

"Yeah, yeah," Zelda said waving her hand signaling Ike to go away.

"Now, where are your manners princess back in fuckin' Hyrule?' Samus asked with an arrogant and sarcastic tone snapping out of her explicit Zelda daydream.

"I could ask you the same thing Samus." Zelda retorted condescendingly, thinking about calling out how obvious Samus was while checking her out a while ago but decided against it and began to get ready for the match instead. "Keep it in your pants soldier." Zelda thought suppressing a laugh but was able to keep a neutral facial expression.

Zelda grabbed her sheathed long katana and clasped the two straps that hung off her sword onto the back of her belt that allowed her sword to hang freely. Her sword is about 5 feet 3 inches, and on the buttcap 3 skulls with horns protruding out of their foreheads and their eyes wrapped with black ribbons hung down. She then took out a tiny pouch that contained a red salve which she dipped her thumb into and ran it over her left eye vertically then horizontally. She used that ointment because there is no eye there anymore, she wants make sure that the intensity of battle doesn't allow her to open it leaving it vulnerable to infection. Many people wonder why she won't wear an eye-patch but Zelda doesn't want to feel like she is ashamed of her appearance so she just keeps it closed.

"Zelda looks like she's ready to play," Samus smirked crossing her arms and shifting her weight onto one foot.

Zelda ignored the woman, much to Samus's displeasure.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to…"

"Save it." Zelda interrupted touching the orb on her bracer summoning a manacle to her right wrist and shackles onto her ankles with 4 chain links hanging off of them.

"ATTENTION ALL BRAWLERS, ATTENTION ALL BRAWLERS! IF YOU ARE SCHEDULED TO FIGHT TONIGHT PLEASE HEAD TOWARD THE PREP ROOM!" the intercom instructed.

Samus gritted her teeth while summoning her armor and stormed off; Fox cocked his gun and smirked at Ike and Zelda as he turned to leave. Ike placed his hand on his heart and closed his eyes as if he was praying and once he was done he left. Zelda stood still looking at her name under "Most Hated" on the TV; she felt rage exploding like fireworks in her chest. She raised her right hand to her face and recited a silent spell which caused the poor TV to explode into smithereens. Zelda scoffed and flicked her bangs in satisfaction at the pathetic sight and left the waiting room.

She exited the waiting room and went towards the prep room, feeling the presence of her inner demons clawing at her sanity. "Will you even be able to win?" a demonic voice purred in her head. "Damn right I will. I have too." Zelda growled back. "Let's hope your sword doesn't falter this time." The demon chuckled with a seductive tone to it. She winced and shook her head of the disgustingly alluring voice and entered the prep room.

"You look quite different Princess Zelda did something happen?" a nurse asked. Zelda hummed her response ignoring the second half of the nurse's observations and sat down on the checkup table. "So how have you been these past 4 years?"

"I've…" Zelda trailed off plagued by the tragedies that unfolded during the past four years.

"Princess?" the nurse asked a little concerned.

Zelda snapped out of her dark reverie and gave a gentle smile to the nurse, "I've been fine, thank you for asking."

"Uhm, okay, I'm glad to hear it." The nurse chuckled awkwardly trying to wash her mind of the scary face Zelda was making just seconds prior. The nurse ran just a couple of tests, checking vitals, heart rate and other minor things that mattered not to the still aloof woman.

"Well princess everything checks out, I'm glad that you've taken such good care of yourself over the past couples years and I'm even more so glad that you decided to compete in the tournaments again. I hope you dominate the competition this year." The nurse said with a giant smile and a double thumbs up hoping she could brighten Zelda's mood even if just a little.

Zelda leapt off of the table and bowed her head at the nurse before exiting the room. I wonder if she was mocking me or if she was being genuine…" She shrugged off the thought before it grew into something bigger and was thankful to hear the fanfare of the intercom cut into her thoughts.

"OKAY, CONTESTANTS SAMUS, FOX, IKE, AND ZELDA PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE TELEPORTATION DOCK TO BEGIN YOUR MATCH!" The intercom instructed once more.

Zelda clenched her hands into white knuckled fists and made her way to the designated area. She opened the door and saw a glowing circle on the ground which she assumed was the teleporting mechanism. She entered the room and stood atop the glowing circle, she then punched her fist into her other hand. "It's show time." Zelda said with a giant grin across her face before being teleported into the stadium.

A/N: Okay, so I pretty much kept my original Zelda model except she doesn't wear a headband, her eye is still blue and her is brown. Sorry for the wait I'm going to get back on track right away! *Salutes*

-Skip


	2. Chapter 2: Violet Hyacinths

A/N: Zelda's blade hasn't changed except the size but for those who don't know she has a long katana with a black blade with reddish rust and bloody bandages wrapped around it in random places giving it a tainted, evil look.

Disclaimer: I don't own Smash Brothers!

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

"HELLO FANS OF SMASH BOTHERS!" the commentator yelled with glee. The crowd roared in response it's believed that someone actually floated out into space because of how excited they were.

"Today we have a very special treat for you, I know you guys are probably wondering what you did to deserve a reward. Well, you guys earned this treat because of how loyal you have been to the combatants of Smash Brothers." The commentator said in an exaggerated heartfelt voice making the crowd swoon.

"What bullshit." Zelda mumbled, tightly gripping the handle of her long katana ready to fight.

"This year we listened to your opinions and set up a whole line up with the combatants you love and the combatants you hate. However, that's not the best part you will be able to spend a whole day with the contestant you voted for if they come out victorious today read the guidelines on our website for more details!"

Samus stood there doing adjustments to her armor, with her thoughts being filled with the beautiful Zelda. "Zelda" Samus said under her breath with a tiny smile on her face. She hadn't seen the girl in four years and wasn't expecting to ever see her again. Samus smacked her helmet trying to psych herself up and worry about slaughtering her opponents like cows. "But Zelda though," she thought feeling a wave of hope wash over her. "I was given second a chance it seems."

"Well, I'm sure all of you loyal fans are ready to see the combatants you picked to kick off the 100th Annual Smash Brothers Tournament!" the commentator yelled spinning his arm around as if he were some kind of helicopter. First we have our beloved armored space mercenary SAMUS ARAN! Samus teleported onto the stadium and pointed at the fans in the stands which brought about a nuclear explosion of praise. "Aww yeah, who's the shit!" Samus thought to herself swimming in the praise she was receiving.

Secondly it's our newcomer that apparently hit our hearts in all the right places, Ike! Ike teleported into the stadium and placed one hand onto the hilt of his Ragnell and used his other hand to wave at the crowd. The girls lost their got damn minds when they saw him and their boyfriends or husbands had to respect that, dude has mad props.

Thirdly, we have the fox that flew his ship into our lives and we have forever let him park there, Fox McCloud! Fox teleported into the stadium with his back turned towards the crowd and he turned his head to smirk at the fans with the famous flash of his pearly whites. If you thought the crowd couldn't get any more stupid you are wrong. The crowd was one step away from jumping out of their seats and into the arena to grab any article of clothing they could snatch off of these poor fools.

Zelda felt a pain in her heart because she knew that she wasn't going to be praised, and she wasn't going to bask in the sunlight of platonic affections. No one liked her and that was just the painful truth, she wouldn't be surprised if someone tried to assassinate her as soon as she appeared into the stadium. "Let's just get this over with, eh Cerberus?" Zelda said to her sword. The warrior lowered her head and was plagued by more dark thoughts. How much longer will she have to face each day being hated? Why is she even here in the first place? She's been asking herself these questions ever since she got to Smash City and the answer is always the same, to finally put a stop to Ganondorf's reign of terror. "How pathetic, I had to come to a whole new world just to be able to reach him." She scoffed. The twenty-one year old looked up at the light shining down on her, "I must be next" she thought to herself ready to start on the path of the savior.

"Lastly we have our uhm..." the commentator stopped midsentence trying to understand what was on the cue cards and if it was appropriate to say but the guy running the show shot him the "okay" sign. "Sorry 'bout that folks just had a little brain fart." The commentator chuckled nervously. "Lastly we have the Exiled Princess of Hyrule, Zelda! The crowd stopped cheering and wore a face of bemusement with the combatants following suit. The exiled princess then teleported into the stadium and gave everyone a confused look as they stared at her like she was some new undiscovered species.

Samus's heart all but shattered when she heard that Zelda was no longer a princess and even worse she was exiled from her kingdom, the mercenary wanted nothing more than to give the brunette a giant bear hug. "Stop acting like you guys give two shits about me and start booing already!" Zelda growled at the crowd breaking the silence with her rough voice echoing throughout the stadium. The crowd immediately shut their agape jaws and began booing at Zelda and screaming profanities that should never be repeated. Zelda maintained a cold atmosphere even though she was breaking down in the inside about being reminded that she had lost her kingdom to the hands of evil. Someone even had the nerve to throw his/her soda cup at her but he/she was too far away so it ended up hitting an innocent bystander.

"All right fans calm down. We came to see a fight so let's see a fight!" the commentator roared causing all the boo's earlier to turn into roars of excitement.

Zelda tapped the toe of her boots on the ground and then placed her hand on the handle of Cerberus. She squeezed the grip and a furious dark aura rushed over her and disappeared as quickly as it came, she was ready to kill. Samus lifted her cannon arm and aimed it at each one of her opponents in a taunting fashion then got ready to dominate. Fox cocked his gun and remained standing with his back towards his opponents which was highly disrespectful to a warrior so know that Zelda took note of this. Ike bowed to each of his opponents respectfully and took up a defensive stance.

The arena began to change, without a second glance Zelda recognized this fighting stage as Hyrule Castle. Zelda scoffed and ran her fingers through her bang like she always did when she was bothered, even Samus thought this to be a low blow. "Well brawlers, hold nothing back this is a Sudden Death battle so you'll need every means afforded to you to win. If you have no questions or concerns let…THE BATTLE COMMENCE!" The commentator roared so loud that it was as if he was letting the heavens know the battle was starting. The four brawlers shook off all outside distractions and began their struggle for supremacy.

Before moving Zelda took note of her surroundings, Ike was behind her and Samus and Fox were in front of her. Still feeling disrespected by Fox earlier she decided to go after him first. The warrior whipped out her sword and slammed it into the ground creating a giant black shockwave aimed straight at Fox. Fox chuckled and activated his reflective shield but little did he know he was doing exactly what Zelda wanted. The warrior teleported ahead of her shockwave and slashed at Fox making him drop his shield so he could dodge it; "Gotcha," Zelda said before doing a backflip over the shockwave before it hit Fox head on throwing him out of the arena.

Zelda not dwelling on her success turned around to guard against Ike who had attacked with a strong downward slash. The warrior held her free hand on the blade ridge of her katana and pushed with all of her might to get some distance between Ike and herself. But before she could finish him off she heard Samus's cannon charging behind her head. "Any last words?" Samus taunted but before she could fire she felt a blade piercing her abdomen. Zelda twisted the blade for effect and ripped the sword out, then span on her heel cutting Samus's cannon arm off. "I don't but do you?" Zelda growled, kicking Samus hard in the chest causing her to slide on the ground. Before doing anything else the Hylian picked up the mercenary's arm and noticed that it had a beam charged.

"Aw what the fuck!" Samus screamed in pain, gripping the nub that was once her arm. Samus stood up and ran at Zelda in a fit of rage as well as delirium and began throwing random kicks and punches that Zelda had no problem dodging. "I have to time this just right," Zelda thought. The warrior began to dodge the random attacks from Samus waiting for her plan to unfold. "Did you forget about me?!" Ike roared with his blade drawn back ready to cut Zelda in half. Zelda sent a staggering spin kick to Samus's helmet just in time to shoot Ike with the charged beam of Samus's cannon arm. Ike flew backwards like a missile until he regained his bearings and stabbed Ragnell into the ground using it as a brake. The warrior dropped the arm on the ground and readied her sword for the next flurry of attacks.

Samus stared blankly at the vicious woman standing before her and sent caution to the wind she jumped up ignoring the pain and began her second wind assault. The exiled warrior was now in a heated battle between two people, sending swift kicks at Samus and blocking slashes from Ike. Zelda drop kicked Ike in the chest making him stagger backwards and Zelda turned around to give Samus her full attention. The mercenary threw a punch at Zelda's face which she caught and snaked Samus around behind her. "Agh! Who taught…you…to be so…." Samus gargled, trailing off into unconsciousness because she had been stabbed in the chest by a sword thrust from Ike. The warrior let go of Samus's lifeless body causing her to slide off of Ike's blade hitting the ground with an empty thud. Ike stared incredulously at the exiled warrior amazed at how sharp her senses were but also afraid of how deadly accurate she was.

Zelda let a sadistic toothy grin decorate her face as she span her blade and flicked off the blood that coated it. Afterwards the warrior picked up Samus's lifeless body by her helmet and dragged her to the edge of the arena and dropped her into nothingness. "Well, now you've got my full attention Ike." Zelda informed with a sadistic tone. Ike snapped out of his daze and gripped his sword tightly trying to stop his hands from shaking in fear. The exiled warrior unleashed a pair of magnificent black angel wings from her back then flapped sending an array of sharp black feathers at Ike. Zelda then flew in front of him slashing downwards with enough force to push Ike knee high into the ground causing him to be hit by a large amount of feathery projectiles. The warrior then did a backflip and dashed forward with a horizontal slash that made Ike's blade begin to crack.

Ike stood hunched over blood pouring out of him like sweat; his body was riddled with black feathers and slashes that fumed with darkness. Zelda flicked her right arm at Ike making the chain on her manacle stretch out and wrap around the Crimean. The exiled warrior yanked Ike's body towards her like a rag doll and punched him with a golden fist to the face making a wet cracking noise. His body flew backwards but she then span him around slamming him through pillars and finally let his body go but with enough force that he slammed into a giant boulder. Zelda began to recite a silent spell and the loose rocks formed around Ike and exploded sending him to the edge of the cliff.

Ike held on to the cliffs edge for dear life praying that maybe he still had a chance to live, with that thought he found the strength to pull himself up. His hope died immediately when he saw Zelda's right arm turn a scorched black and the tattoo's glowing a fiery orange, reminding him of an active volcano. "Come." Zelda ordered. Ike feebly picked up his sword and held it weakly in front of him. "Die!" Ike yelled as he ran towards Zelda with his sword ready to pierce her heart. The warrior held her katana with one hand and ran her free hand up the long blade to the tip causing the blade to emanate a smoky black aura. Ike thrusted forward with all of his might praying the attack would land but alas Zelda's dark blade completely shattered his own. "Time to finish this huh, Ike?" Zelda whispered in his ear playfully as she powered up her final punch.

Her right arm became engulfed in a black and red flame that took the form of a demonic dog's head around her fist with clusters of skulls around her arm and sent a fiery uppercut that connected perfectly with Ike's jaw sending him flying with a pillar of flame and black feathers shooting out from under him, making Ike resemble a rocket. Zelda began shaking her arm of the flame and feather like smoke that engulfed it and looked down at the giant crater that the punch created, "I lost control again." She whimpered silently.

"Zelda the Exiled Princess of Hyrule has won the battle!" the commentator screamed on the top of his lungs. The crowd began to chant Zelda's name with enchantment and awe, the exact same crowd that had cursed her name earlier. "I thought you guys hated me," Zelda murmured, crossing her arms in an unamused manner. The commentator walked up to Zelda and presented her with the "Sudden Death Champion" trophy which she took hesitantly. "Do you have anything you want to say to your new fan base?" The commentator asked his voice laced with hope.

"You guys hated me earlier so don't think I'm going to fall for your fake praise." Zelda stated, turning on her heel and taking her leave from the stadium.

"There you have it folks, you guys have a lot of ground to cover if you want Zelda to like you!" The commentator scolded.

"I don't even want this stupid trophy" she whined dropping the trophy somewhere, Zelda had already forgotten. "I should go find Peach and apologize to her." Zelda thought recalling how wonderful it was to see her best friend again. "The darkness within you is getting harder to control isn't it Zelda?" the demonic voice purred. Zelda gripped her head in pain and staggered into a wall leaning against it for leverage. "No, I can control it just fine Cerberus." The warrior panted having trouble maintaining her balance and vision. Cerberus's voice was abnormally painful to listen to after the Hylian allows the darkness to run rampant within her.

"Surely you don't need me to tell you again that the lighter the light the darker the darkness."

"Save it." Zelda ordered trying to regain her bearings.

"Oh fine, but soon you'll be begging me to pull you out of the muck you are slowly being consumed by." Cerberus informed with a sly chuckle. "We are one my little dove; our fates are forever entwined with one another. Whether you like it or not my darkness is yours, and your light is mine."

"I get it, I get it just please stop." Zelda fell to her knees; gripping her head tighter, tears poured from her eyes, her nose was running and saliva seeping from her mouth. The pain was unbearable; it was the pain of your sanity forcefully being broken against your will.

"Zelda!" Peach yelled with worry and ran to the Hylians side. "What's wrong Zelda?!" Peach put her hands onto the younger girl's shoulders, trying to give the Hylian some comfort.

Zelda ripped her head up and screamed in pain, her right eye was completely black, she had long fangs and her teeth were also pitch black. After a couple of seconds passed the blackness of her teeth and eyes faded and returned back to normal. The Hylian loosened her grip on her head and began to wipe her nose and mouth of the liquid secreting from them. "P-peach?" Zelda coughed weakly.

"Yes it's me, I'm right here sweetie." Peach answered worried about her friend.

Zelda placed her hand on top of the princess's signaling that she was okay and stood up slowly. "So, are you going to explain to me what just happened?" Peach asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I guess I do owe you somewhat of an explanation huh?" Zelda responded, rubbing the back of her head with her hand. In all honesty she really didn't want to talk about the dark goddess that she shared her body with. "Could that perhaps wait 'til tomorrow though? I'd rather not talk about dark things over the apology dinner that I owe you!"

"Oh boo, if you insist I suppose it can wait until then." Peach pouted but soon let a smile appear on her when she realized that Zelda wanted to make up for the 4 years she went missing. Yet still not satisfied with the Hylian avoiding the subject she could tell that Zelda really did not want to talk about it right now. "I'd love to have my apology dinner today but I believe there is someone else who deserves an apology more than myself."

Zelda tilted her head in curiosity "And who is that?"

"The woman you mutilated today in the battle without even so much as a shred of tact." Peach scolded. The princess was taken aback at how violent the Hylian fought, Zelda used to be so merciful and delicate but after today's display those thoughts were shattered.

Shame punched the Hylian in the gut, she had forgotten about how savage she was just moments earlier. There was no reason for her to have been so merciless; she definitely owed Samus an apology. "Uh, well how do you suggest I go about this?" Zelda began rubbing the back of her neck feeling like a pile of garbage.

Peach walked forward with a hop in her step as if she had been waiting for this moment all her life. "I'm glad you asked sweetie!" Peach put her pointer finger to her chin and made a pensive face. "Buy her a bouquet of violet hyacinths then visit her in the infirmary and stay until she falls asleep!"

The brunette deadpanned and tilted her head to an abnormally horizontal angle. "Wha?" Zelda and Samus couldn't be considered close but when they did have those scarce moments together they were meaningful and equally enjoyable. It's just Peach's suggestion seemed like something that a lover would do for their loved one that they had hurt.

"No questions just do as I instructed!" Peach ordered clapping her hands quickly before pushing Zelda outside of the stadium.

"H-hey?! Peach wait a minute!" Zelda stuttered trying to get the forceful princess's attention. "I wanted to catch up with you today can't this wait 'til later or something?

"No it cannot, we can catch up anytime darling, this is something that I can't possibly let you overlook!"

The Hylian knew when she was defeated; she shook out of Peach's grasp and began to walk on her own. "Know anywhere I can find a flower shop then Princess Pushy?" Zelda sighed slumping over and looking at Peach through her eyelid.

"Why yes I do! The princess grabbed Zelda's hand and dragged her off to a local flower shop called "Forget Me Not".

"Do I really have to do this?" Zelda asked in a dry tone with an equally dry facial expression.

"Since when did you become so whiny?" Peach scolded placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not whining! I'm just reluctant…" Zelda averted her eyes from the princess and decided to enter the flower shop first so she could avoid explaining herself.

"Welcome to Forget Me Not! How can I fulfill your flower needs today?" The shop owner sang in glee over finally receiving a customer.

"We need a bouquet of your prettiest violet hyacinths!" Peach chirped.

The owner practically flew to the backroom in excitement ready to satisfy the two. "You two couldn't have come at a better time! I have some young fresh hyacinths ready to be bought and loved!"

Zelda stood there with a forlorn expression on her face; this is the world she missed, the world she was selfishly ripped away from so long ago. Despite her apprehension earlier she truly was enjoying herself, being able to hang out with her best friend and being able to feel well normal. "This is nice." Zelda sighed, her expression warming up.

Peach looked at her friend warmly glad to see Zelda finally enjoying herself. Though she was plagued by numerous thoughts pertaining to the Hylian's whereabouts and why her status has changed. Most of all what was that darkness that was in Zelda's eye earlier what was happening to the Hylian, what had she gotten herself into. Considering how rough Zelda looked now she hasn't had it easy over the years but that added to the Hylian's new found charm.

"Well here you go ladies, a beautiful bouquet of violet hyacinths ready to please!" The clerk came out with a beautiful bouquet wrapped in white paper and the end tied with a beautiful black ribbon.

"How much do I owe you?" Zelda asked untying a pouch from her waist.

"It's on the house, it's not very often people come in here and well consider this a thank you present."

"Whatever do you mean?" Peach asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

The clerk gave the two a somber smile, "I'm afraid this little shop of mine will be closing soon because the lack of business I get. Yet, seeing you girls come here and buy flowers from me, brings warmth to my heart. It makes me feel like this place will actually not be forgotten."

Zelda bit her lip in thought, "Is there perhaps a way to help keep this place open?"

"Hm? Please don't feel obligated to…" The owner's words evaporated when Zelda poured a copious amount of gold and jewels out of the seemingly boundless pouch she had.

Peach stared at Zelda her eyes wide and mouth agape, "Zelda what are you…"

"That should be enough to keep your shop open for a while longer no?" Zelda tied the pouch back to her belt then grabbed the hyacinths and made her way out of the shop.

The owner fell to her knees with tears of joy filling her eyes, "Never in a million years could I hope to repay you, but I will sure as hell try!"

Zelda waved at the woman not turning to face her then headed toward Smash Mansion. Peach placed her hand on the flower shop owner's shoulder, "Do your best for now on, kay?" Peach winked at the woman then took her leave catching up to Zelda.

"That was rather nice of you Zelda; I guess you really haven't changed."

The Hylian grumbled under her breath but quickly gave Peach a reassuring smile, "Just 'cause I look different doesn't mean that I am princess."

"I suppose so sweetie, I suppose so."

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

A/N: Well there you have it folks, I hope you liked it.

-Skip


	3. Chapter 3: Night Terror

Chapter Three: Night Terror

A/N: _Things in Italics is a point of view switch and a dream sequence. _The dream Zelda has cannibalism and creepy stuff so yeah. I also go a little scar crazy but scars are cool and they tell stories!

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.!

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

Zelda and Peach made their way toward Smash Mansion laughing and talking about the past.

"And then remember when you ate that banana in one bite and Mario's little friend came to say hello!" Zelda yelled breaking out into a fit of laughter.

"I certainly didn't find it very funny, and I don't know why you do!" Peach huffed, crossing her arms obviously annoyed.

"Its funny cause he thinks he has a chance with you! Everyone knows you play for…" Peach covered Zelda's mouth abruptly and glared at the Hylian.

"You are the only one who knows and I would like to keep it that way for a bit longer!"

Zelda made the surrender signal with her hands and made an apologetic eye telling Peach that she would say no more. The princess slowly removed her hand from her friend's mouth, "How long you plan on keeping it a secret?"

"However long it takes." Peach said solemnly, she shook her head wanting to drop the subject, "Are you actually going to do what I asked of you?"

"For some reason, I feel like I've no choice." Zelda chuckled, staring at the bouquet of flowers.

"Exactly, you don't have a choice; you have to stay until she is asleep understood?"

"Aye, aye cap'n." Zelda straightened her posture and gave a mock salute.

"At ease soldier, I'll see you tomorrow?" Peach laughed waving her hand trying to make Zelda stop.

"Is that an order or a question?"

"I guess it's an order!"

"Then I'll see you then princess."

Peach ran to the Hylian and wrapped her in a giant hug, "I'm so glad you are back." The princess released Zelda, "I'm glad to be back."

Zelda waved goodbye to the princess and went inside of the mansion. Before going to the infirmary she decided that she should drop off her sword and wash the blood and salve off. "This is nice." The Hylian had forgotten how it felt to have a place to stay and a nice warm bed to sleep in. Once she made it to the second floor she walked down the hallway to her room and went inside. She unstrapped her sword and leaned it up against a dresser, then placed the flowers gently onto the bed and went into the bathroom. The Hylian took off her gloves and the bandages on her right arm and turned the faucet on to wash her face.

After the Hylian cleaned up, she scooped up the flowers and decided it was time to go visit Samus. "Violet hyacinths are for forgiveness, well we'll see." Zelda thought silently as she made her way to the infirmary giving the occasional smile and wave to those who acknowledged her presence. "Here goes nothing." Zelda walked closer to the door making it slide open and she entered the door sliding closed behind her.

Samus was hooked up to a couple machines and had a tube in her arm that pumped a glowing blue liquid into her veins. She was sitting up and reading a playboy magazine as if it were the most normal thing in the world. "I tell ya, it's hard to find a woman with nice tits in these magazines nowadays." Samus complained.

"Oh? I took you more for an ass man myself." Zelda joked walking over to Samus to hand her the flowers.

Samus snapped her head up from the magazine to see who was in the room, "Zelda! What brings you here?!" Samus threw the smut magazine and began to chuckle nervously.

"Well I am here to apologize but mainly to keep you company until you fall asleep." The Hylian answered pulling a chair up to the side of the mercenary's bed.

"Apologize for what? Winning?" Samus took the flowers and stared at them amiably.

"No, for being so savage, there was no sportsmanship in what I did."

"Hey, don't beat 'urself up about it, I'm healing see? Samus waved her nub in the air trying to prove her point.

Zelda chuckled at the older woman, "It doesn't look like it's getting any better weirdo."

"Well, perfection takes time sweetheart."

"That it does, so do you like the flowers?

"They are fucking beautiful, and to be brutally honest this is the first time I've ever been given flowers." Samus felt her cheeks warm up, her crush had come to apologize and spend time with her? Nothing could destroy this high.

"Well I'm honored to be your first, but I wish it could have been for a different reason." Zelda said ashamedly but still satisfied to have done something nice for the older woman. "Violet hyacinths mean forgiveness just in case you were interested." The Hylian added hoping it wasn't out of place.

"You certainly earned it even though I'm not mad at you or anything." Samus reassured hoping to move onto a more entertaining subject. "So where the hell've you been Zelda?"

Zelda was expecting this and for some reason she felt obligated to give this woman an answer. "Well I lost my kingdom, was sold into slavery, given a second chance by the Three Golden Goddesses, and was appointed to be the savior of Hyrule." The Hylian answered nonchalantly.

"What the flying fuck Zelda?! A savior of what?" the mercenary's eyes widened in shock.

"You know Ganondorf right? Well him."

"He took your kingdom away didn't he?"

Zelda nodded, "He also took my arm, my eye and my innocence."

"Fucking piece of shit, if I see him I'll slaughter him." Samus gritted her teeth in rage, how dare he touch the woman she loved. Loved? Oh yeah loved, most definitely.

"Calm down there, you won't heal "perfectly" if you get all riled up." Zelda ordered feeling flattered that Samus cared about her. Perhaps this visit wasn't a bad idea after all.

Samus huffed and crossed her arm under her breast in defeat. "So if you are the savior of Hyrule, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Ganondorf used a forbidden spell that needed the targets blood, flesh and bone, to create a giant force field that keeps said person out. I couldn't get in if I wanted to; he also used my eye to keep very close tabs on me and my whereabouts. Coming here was my only option; I can reach him in the tournament. I only have one shot so I can't fail."

"Damn…" Samus began, "Well count me in." Samus smirked.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to help you sweetcheeks."

"How in Nayru's great name do you plan to do that?"

"I'm going to watch your back and be there for you when you need me. Everyone needs allies take it from me, I know."

"I have Princess Peach for that."

Samus felt a stab in her chest and a strange swell of anger rose in her stomach, "Well maybe I want to be there for you too huh? Accept help when it's given to you for Christ sake!" Samus cringed for her outburst opened the wound in her abdomen. "Fuck!"

"Didn't I tell you to calm down, you idiot?!" Zelda stood up and removed the blanket from over Samus and revealed a pair of orange panties. "W-why a-aren't you w-wearing pants?!" The Hylian stuttered in embarrassment.

"Well I was reading a smut mag before you came in." Samus jested despite the immense amount of pain she was in.

Zelda ignored the unnecessary joke and placed her right hand on Samus's now bleeding wound, "Tears of the three sorrowful moons, song of the infinite stars, and the laughter of the ocean maiden…" The triforce began to glow a glorious gold. "Of all the Melodies of Nayru, bring forth the song of healing." Zelda recited, the room filled with a warm golden light and slowly faded away revealing the wound on Samus's abdomen completely healed.

Samus opened her eyes slowly noticing that there was no trace of the wound, "What kinda witchcraft was that?!"

The Hylian was out of breath and tired she wasn't trying to heal all of the woman's wounds just the one. "When you are on your own, healing spells become more appealing."

The mercenary examined herself searching for the wounds that should have been there, "You gotta be fuckin' kidding me you completely healed my ass?! C'mere you!" Samus pulled the younger woman into a tight hug.

Unlike when Peach hugged her earlier this felt right, it was inviting and warm she couldn't help but melt into the woman. "You were told to stay with me 'til I fell asleep but since I'm all healed now come to my room?" Samus asked seductively, her hands slowly moving below the safe zone.

How did things escalate so quickly? "I'm not interested in being your one night stand so I'll pass." Zelda pushed away from the mercenary but was stopped when Samus gently grabbed her arm.

"I was just jokin' honest! We'll go to your room and have a sleepover then?" Samus asked hoping that this would work, Zelda had finally come back to her there was no way she was going to let her go if she could help it. "Well I guess there's no harm in it." The Hylian rolled her eyes in defeat. She's been losing more battles than winning today. "I'll be outside the door waiting for you then." Zelda informed as she left the infirmary.

Samus sang with joy as she leapt out of bed and slipped on a pair of ripped skinny jeans and a pair of black combat boots. "This'll do for now." Samus chuckled as she slung her leather jacket over her shoulder. She left the infirmary to be greeted by the Hylian leaning up against the wall with her arms folded. "Hello beautiful shall we go?"

Zelda scoffed breaking her stance and headed towards her room. Samus followed suit watching how Zelda's hips swayed from side to side as elegantly as when she was a princess. Also how the cat pants she wore did the Hylian's curves absolute justice. The mercenary bit her bottom lip as she shamelessly checked the younger woman out. "Like what you see?" Zelda asked glaring at the mercenary. Samus blushed deeply and looked at the ground, "If I answered yes, will you respect my honesty?"

"Probably not." Zelda answered turning around continuing toward her room.

"I hope you don't mind if I just sleep in my wife beater and underwear?"

"Yeah, I don't care." The Hylian entered the room with Samus following behind. "I'm going to shower so make yourself at home." Zelda walked to her dresser and pulled out a black wife beater with a blue triforce in the corner, a pair of loose fitted pajama bottoms, a black sports bra, and a pair of black panties. "Panty raid me if you want." She told Samus with the utmost seriousness as she walked into the bathroom.

"Why did that make me not want to do that?" Samus asked perplexed as she plopped down onto the bed slipping off her shoes and pants.

Zelda placed her clothes onto the counter and detached her left forearm placing it onto the other side of the counter. She took off her clothes and put her beloved scarf with her prosthetic arm. Before motioning to the shower she looked at her tattered body in the mirror with a heavy heart. The warrior pressed her fingertips onto the mirror baffled at how much she had changed over the years.

The warrior had a scar that went completely around her neck that she always covered with her scarf. On her torso there was a giant "X" shaped scar that starts on both her left and right shoulder and goes down all the way to her hip bones that had a parallel mark on her back. Over her heart she had a puncture scar that had one parallel to it on her back; it was a perfect circle and was the size of a cantaloupe. She winced when she examined the scars on her sides caused by sharp claws piercing her flesh during a terrible moment in her life. She then turned around and saw the many deep scars on her back caused by whips and sharp metal rods.

Zelda then moved her examining eye onto her legs on both thighs she had a scar that went all the way around. On her legs she had a random assortment of scars also caused by whips and metal rods. Bringing her gaze back up, she stared at her scarred fingers, "Who could love someone like this? Covered from head to toe with scars, I'm pathetic…" She shook her head of the thoughts and turned the shower on waiting for it to get warm.

After waiting a few minutes she decided the water had time to warm up and stepped into the shower, her long ears drooped in relaxation as the warm water hit her skin. "This is something that I can honestly say I missed" Zelda purred as she began cleaning herself. Moments later Zelda stepped out of the shower and dried herself off before getting dressed. The warrior got dressed then grabbed her dirty clothes and put them into the dirty clothes hamper. She went back into the bathroom and grabbed her scarf and prosthesis. Zelda placed the prosthetic arm in a case made specifically for it and afterwards she folded her scarf neatly and placed it on top of the dresser. "Hey freeloader, scoot over." Zelda commanded.

Samus looked up at the younger woman and her eyes widened in disbelief, "You only have one arm?"

Zelda hummed in response and laid next to Samus on the bed. "Do I look disgusting?" The warrior chuckled bitterly as she sat up.

"No I didn't mean to stare like that, it's just heartbreaking. You're beautiful." Samus reassured apologetically. She scanned the younger woman's body seeing the scars that poked out from under her shirt. The mercenary sat up with Zelda and wrapped her arms around her waist. "Do I need to prove it to you?"

The Hylian slipped out of Samus's hold and grabbed a roll of bandages out of one of her leather pouches. She began wrapping the nub stopping before she hit the metal ring where her prosthesis connected. "I think I've had enough of people trying to prove things to me." Zelda answered dryly. "Just for tonight be content with me allowing you to sleep in the same bed as me."

"Alright, alright no funny business." Samus took down her ponytail and crawled under the covers waiting for Zelda.

The Hylian looked at the older woman, "You should wear your hair down more often. It looks really nice." Zelda said as she crawled under the covers next to Samus.

"I will if you lemme hold you 'til morning? And I mean 'til morning." Samus proposed hoping it would bear fruit.

Zelda laughed and nodded her head, "Fine but only cause I feel bad about the fight."

Samus smiled enthusiastically and pulled Zelda close to her, wrapping one arm around the younger woman's waist and the other caressed the back of her head. The Hylian rested her head into the crook of Samus's neck and was surprised to see how perfectly they fit together. "G'night Zelda." Samus cooed softly as she held the woman closer.

"Good Night." Zelda reciprocated nestling deeper into the woman. Zelda fell immediately into slumber with Samus following suit. However Zelda didn't know she was going to wish she had never closed her eyes.

* * *

_I was standing out in a forest clearing in front of the kingdom that was stolen from me. I gripped my sword prepared to battle anything that got in my way, it was the dead of night and all that can be heard is the heavy downpour of rain. The rain obscured my vision so I had to rely solely on instinct for this mission to go on without a hitch. I ran quickly not wanting to waste time, my nerves were tense enough just being back in Hyrule. After leaving the clearing I was submerged into an army of trees, I dodged and weaved expertly knowing the terrain like the back of my hand. _

_My heart began to pound with excitement because of how well things were going but as soon as I exited the trees I realized I had no reason to feel that way. Their they were the villagers I had loved and taken care of for most of my life, "Zelda must die, we will kill her, the demon must be cleansed." They chanted. Their skin was pure black and their eyes glowed an ominous yellow, they had been turned into monsters by the man who so desperately wanted to rule over them. Without hesitation they lunged at me, clawing, kicking, punching, and biting anything they could do to cause me harm. I felt bites on my legs and I looked down, to my fear there were cursed children ordered to kill me just like the adults. _

"_Kill them Zelda, or they will kill you. It's for the people remember? These lives for the many others you can still save." Cerberus purred sadistically. For some reason I listened without hesitation I unsheathed my sword and hacked the villagers to shreds. Their moans were as monotonous as the rains pitter patter against the earth. Blood spewed from all over onto me from the wounds I inflicted onto the villagers, cutting off heads left and right. After all the adult villagers were dead I went after the children, without mercy I cut them to pieces with a giant smile on my face. After the ground had been stained red I fell to my knees and began to eat of the buffet I had made for myself. I sheathed my blade and dropped it so that I could use both hands to enjoy my well-earned meal. _

_I grabbed a woman and dug into her stomach piercing the flesh so that I could reach the real treat inside. I ripped out her warm slick intestines and devoured them with loud slurps and wet smacking. After most of the villagers were disemboweled and their hearts properly consumed I picked up a child's head and held it over my mouth so I could drink of the blood. After the head was dry I discarded it, right then I noticed my skin was grey, what was happening? I weakly stumbled backwards slowly regaining my sanity I found a puddle and looked at my reflection. My eye gave way to an empty darkness, my teeth were black and I had fangs, my hair was white and a black liquid poured from my left eye like tears. What was this thing smiling back at me? _

_I pressed my fingertips into the puddle which turned black at the contact and the black water began to crawl up my arm. "Wait stop!" I screamed but the words never exited my mouth. The water made its way up my arm and went inside my eyes, mouth, nose, and ears. It felt as if I was drowning, the darkness was consuming me. I forced my head to turn to the massacre I had caused and nearly vomited, "Wha…ha…I…do…n." Almost as if on cue the bodies became animated and began to crawl towards me for their second wind assault. I watched powerlessly as I drowned from the inside. "Pleas…for…gi…me…." The bodies finally reached me and grabbed whatever part of me they could and ripped. The pain was unbearable as they ripped me limb from limb and began to disembowel me. Despite that all I could think about was their forgiveness. A child got close to my face holding his head in his hands upside down, "It's your turn now!" He said in a distorted childish voice. He dropped his head and placed both hands on both sides of my head and yanked with all his might._

* * *

Zelda ripped away from Samus and shot up, shaking like a leaf, her eye darted from side to side, her head was pounding and she was drenched in a cold sweat. She fell out of her bed trying to regain her composure but she was too disoriented. "Zelda what's wrong?!" Samus yelled. The warrior was too far gone, she normally had nightmares but tonight she had a night terror. Zelda stood up still shaking and her eye wide with tears pouring down she flipped on the light. She looked around the room looking for that child she could feel his cold breath on her face. "It was real, it did happen, didn't it?" Zelda whispered in fear. She finished searching the room but found nothing she sighed and began to laugh. "I'm so fucking pathetic."

"Zelda baby what's wrong, talk to me." Samus got out of bed to try and calm her down.

"I'd rather not." Zelda spat walking into the bathroom to rinse her face with cold water but recoiled as she remembered the black water. It felt like every time she took two steps forward she took a hundred steps back. "Fuck!" Zelda punched the bathroom counter and began to cry in frustration. Why couldn't she just be free of the fear that gripped her heart it's been 4 years now and considering where she had spent it, it's been 200 years. Wiping her eyes of tears she cried for what seemed like hours she left the bathroom and went to the balcony, this was her favorite part of Smash Mansion. The warrior walked to the railing and leaned on it nestling her face into her forearm, Samus followed leaning against the rail beside Zelda putting her arm around the woman's shoulder. Tears continued to fall burning her cheeks as she looked on into the starry night sky ignoring the older woman's presence. "You don't look like you wanna talk, which is fine but know that it's not morning yet and I still get to hold you." Samus grabbed Zelda and held her head into her chest letting the Hylian cry until her hearts content. "When will the ghosts of the past forgive me?"

Samus smiled somberly, "I was hoping you could tell me that."

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

A/N: I hope you liked this one! Samus is a horndog and okay with it. How nice. Well until next time!

-Skip


	4. Chapter 4: Collapse

Chapter Four: Collapse

A/N: Okay, so this is where the change is hella noticeable, this chapter is disturbing like really fucked up and it remains that way no fluffy white clouds. Enjoy or don't, whichever one is morally acceptable. I mean seriously if you can't handle disturbing things and I mean really disturbing things go no farther than this. I put Zelda through hell so be wise about going forward if you can't handle it.

Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat do not own anything Smash Brothers!

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

Zelda stared at the door to her living quarters for hours, she didn't go back to sleep after the night terror she had. Every time she closed her eyes she saw that child holding his head staring dead at her. Despite how much Samus wanted to stay up with Zelda she couldn't keep her eyes open for very long until she was out like a light. After sitting cross legged for hours she got out of the bed carefully not wanting to wake the mercenary and went to shower so she could get ready for the grueling day before her. "I feel like a pile of shit, and what's worse is that I have a match today." Zelda complained. Before entering the bathroom she glanced over at the peaceful sleeping Samus, "She looks sort of cute…okay she looks really cute." Zelda thought examining the woman's relaxed features.

Before turning away from the peaceful scene it turned into a disturbing one: Samus's eyes were gouged out with maggots crawling in and out of the holes, her intestines were ripped out and laid before her, she had Glasgow cuts on her face, her limbs were ripped off with what seemed to be with brute force, and she had a giant chunk of meat taken out of her throat which resembled a bear bite. The warrior began to tremble at the sight but not with fear, the smell of fresh blood aroused her, the sound of flies buzzing around the corpse made her giddy with excitement and before she knew it there was a sadistic smile adorning her features. Zelda suddenly felt numerous amounts of what felt like tiny wet pebbles in her hands, she looked down to reveal numerous bloodied dislodged teeth and eyeballs. "Ah!" Zelda yelled throwing her hands contents and snapping out of the disturbing scene she had been captivated by moments before.

"Ev'rything okay sweetcheeks? Samus asked as she yawned and stretched awake. "You aren't looking to good today that dream still botherin' you?"

"Dream what dream? I wasn't dreaming!" Zelda answered nervously her eye darting back and forth.

"Y'know the one that woke you up las' night?" Samus squinted one eye in suspicion trying to figure out why Zelda was acting so weird.

"Oh that dream? Why didn't you just say so?!" Zelda looked at the ground feeling tense as if she was being interrogated. If Samus knew what she had just seen, the woman would see her as a potential threat she needed to avoid that all costs. Besides Peach and the mercenary were the only people in her corner.

"I'm pretty sure that was the only dream ya had unless ya went back ta sleep, which I highly doubt." Samus said with an annoyed tone.

Zelda's eye was vacant she was now elsewhere, thinking about that disturbing delusion, where did it even come from? Something like that has never happened before in her life. "Ey if you're goin' to ignore me then I'm leavin'." Samus got out of the bed slipping on her pants and boots, slinging her leather jacket over her shoulder. "If you decide ya wanna talk you know where ta find me." Samus said as she left Zelda's room in a growing fit of rage. There was nothing in this world that Samus hates more than being ignored.

The Hylian stared at the door feeling even worse if that was even physically possible, "But if I told you, you would hate me…" Zelda whimpered silently. Now wasn't the time to worry about anyone other than herself, after that delusion she needed to tread lightly even if that meant pissing a couple people off.

Zelda walked into the bathroom and examined herself in the mirror, her skin was a pale grey, her eye was bloodshot, she had black bags under both eyes and her brown hair was disheveled. The warrior felt like she had a bad case of the flu. Her body ached and shivered, her head pounded, light irritated her eye, her stomach churned, and she was delirious and disoriented. Everything right now just sucked ass, her body had been invaded by something and it was eating away at her every being.

As she turned away from the mirror the bathroom lights began to flicker violently making her dizzy. She turned back to the mirror and gripped the counter to help keep her balance. Zelda looked up at the mirror to see someone looking back at her. The person occupying the space where Zelda's reflection should have been, had deep black holes for eyes with black liquid pouring out, it had an abnormally giant grin decorating its face with blackened teeth and fangs, and its hair was snow white. "Is that me?" Zelda asked shaken up by the monstrosity with her face in the mirror. At that question the monster began to laugh hysterically yet silently, causing the mirror to crack. Crimson blood with faces of suffering screaming for solace and maggots began to pour from the mirror's cracks. "What is this?!" Zelda gasped as she fell backwards trying to get away from the distorted her.

The Zelda distortion began to laugh even harder but it still had no sound, "Wha…a…re…yo…a…frai…o…f…?" Zelda winced when she heard the distorted, garbled voice echo within her head. "I…a…m…you…af…te…all…."

"No, there is absolutely no way!" Zelda cried holding her head in her hands.

"Wh…can…t…you…acc…ept…i…t…?" The distortion stopped laughing as her face twisted into a livid expression.

"I won't accept what I don't believe in…" Zelda whispered fearing what was to come.

"O…rea…lly?" The distortion began to slam up against the mirror with intent to break out. "Wil…you…acc…ept…m…e…wh…n…I…ki…ll…eve…ry…thi…ng…in…th…s…wo…ld…?" Distorted Zelda stopped slamming up against the mirror and wore a frighteningly innocent expression as she tilted her head in curiosity.

Zelda stared at the distortion with sheer terror on her face, "What are you talking about?"

"I…ve…wai…te…lo…ng…en…gh…fina…lly…gi…v…n…stre…to…es…ape…my…ti…me…is…co…ing." The mirror began to crack and bleed more; maggots began to fall off the counter in tens. "Yo…ha…yo…ch…nce." Maggots started to burrow in and out of the distortion's flesh, a centipede crawled out of one eyehole and into another. With every second the distortion stared at Zelda waiting for some kind of response she looked as if she was rotting. "I…ma…ke…del…sio…ns…re…lity…."

"No! You can't!" Zelda sprang up from the ground and placed her hand onto the counter making a squelching noise because of the thousands of maggots she had squished. The lighting of the room turned red resembling a dark room.

"Yo…ha...ve…no…right to…or…d'r…me…a…ound!" The distortion growled deeply with murderous intent. Zelda recoiled in fear from the mirror, feeling weak, helpless and just downright pathetic. How could she allow this thing to scare her, and most importantly lie to her saying that they were one in the same. There was no way that could be true…right? Blood began to waterfall out of the mirror spilling over the counter and onto the floor. "You…wi…wi…wi…will…drow…drowN...!"

After that being said everything went back to normal leaving Zelda petrified at the events that had just transpired. She was told that she would drown by Cerberus on the first day in Smash City, is this what she meant? The Hylian put her fingertips to the mirror and a painful jolt went through her as the distortion and red light appeared again for a split second causing Zelda to rip her hand away in pain. She looked at her fingertips they were singed and her fingernails were split and broken with blood slowly pooling out of the cracked keratin. "That…that was real?" The warrior stared expressionless at her hand not knowing what to do and what to think. Her reality was being stolen away from her piece by piece by piece by piece. Lifelessly she walked toward the shower and turned it on, slipped out of her clothes and not waiting for the water to warm up she hopped in.

As the water hit her frail body she didn't react to the cold, she didn't react to anything that was going on, not even the water turning to blood as it got warmer. The warrior felt the liquid growing thicker and finally cast an eye to the shower head, to her horror her mother's decapitated head was there in its place spewing blood from her agape mouth. "NOOOOO!" Zelda shrieked jumping out of the shower slipping and smashing her head against the wall. "Agh!" The Hylian hissed in pain as she began to gently rub the new open wound. She slowly got up in an attempt to find a towel to put pressure on the wound, "What the hell is going on with me?" She mumbled lethargically. Grabbing a towel hanging on the towel rack she pressed it to the wound cringing at the contact. After standing in place in an almost comatose state she realized the shower was still on, a wave of dread crashed over her as she cautiously walked toward the shower knobs.

"It's all in your head Zelda…" The Hylian reassured herself as she slowly pulled the shower curtain open revealing clean, crisp water coming from a shiny silver shower head as it was supposed to be. Unknowingly to Zelda the distortion watched her from the mirror, "Ad…mi…you…are…lo…sin…yo…r…gr…p…I…ca…n…he…lp…yo…."

Zelda whipped her around to the now unoccupied mirror and fell to her knees as the room began to spin as if she was on an amusement park ride. "Make it stop…" She moaned in pain. After five minutes passed the spinning finally stopped leaving Zelda on the ground in a puddle of blood, tears, drool and mucus. Slowly she lifted herself from the ground, her head pounding like a hammer to a nail and proceeded to get dressed. She put on her undergarments, black cat pants and a black wife beater. After dressing she brushed her teeth listlessly trying not to agitate the wounds on her fingertips ignoring the mirror that had caused her a great deal of dread. She spat the contents from her mouth and dropped her toothbrush into the sink; she was in too much pain to pay attention to details or being sanitary for that matter. Before leaving the bathroom she grabbed a hand towel and wetted it with warm water to place onto the wound on her head.

"I…need to eat something…" Zelda exhaled not wanting to think about eating anything but knowing she had too. She walked out of the bathroom to the case that held her prosthetic arm within and attached it to its base, then wiggled the fingers making sure that it worked properly. "I need to dress these wounds quickly…" Zelda thought dryly as she began to unconsciously scratch the palm of her right hand. She stood up and grabbed a medium sized leather pouch that was filled with medical supplies for moments such as this. She took out a couple of alcohol pads and began to clean the wound on her head wincing with each dab at the wound. After cleaning it thoroughly she wrapped the wound up tightly so that it could stop the bleeding and so it wouldn't fall off during the battle. Before grabbing another alcohol pad she noticed that she had broken the skin on the palm of her right hand from unknowingly scratching it, "Why is this so fucking itchy?!" Zelda began to scratch harder ripping the lines on her palm open, revealing a swarm of maggots squirming and wiggling. "No, no, no, no…" Zelda chanted as she began ripping the invaders from the many openings in her palm. The maggots' heads became Ganondorf's head, "I've invaded your castle, and now I've invaded your body!" The Ganandorf maggots guffawed in unison with tiny obnoxious voices.

Zelda broke out into a cold sweat as she watched the maggots mock her, "Oh yeah?" Zelda stood up running to her sword and ripping it out of its sheath. "But for how long I wonder?" Zelda chuckled her words shaking with insanity. Lifting her sword over her head she held her arm out ready to chop it off, "Zelda sweetie stop!" Peach yelled in horror. The warrior dropped her sword and stared at the Mushroom princess with the eye of a maniac, "P-peach?" Zelda whimpered the tone of her voice fluctuating. "What in King Boo's name are you doing?!" Peach ran into the room and gripped Zelda's right wrist firmly.

"I was just…the maggots were…and Ganondorf he…I-I must look really crazy right now."

"What happened to your hand, and your head?"

"I told you! There were maggots under my skin and I tried to rip them out by scratching…."

"Sweetie…what maggots?"

"Huh? But they were…I swear I'm not…lying…" Zelda slid her wrist out of Peach's hand not wanting to discuss this further and sat down on her bed returning to dressing her wounds.

Peach walked over to the bed sitting next to Zelda, "Samus told me to come check on you, she said that you were acting really strange this morning and that perhaps I can help in some way?"

"Princess, I…" The Hylians eyes widened as she saw Peach's head hanging onto her neck by a small ribbon of flesh. Her eyes were rolled completely into her head as blood spurted out of the gaping wound like a tiny geyser. Zelda jumped backwards at the sight trembling in what she wanted to believe was terror but couldn't convince herself that it was.

"Sweetie!" Peach yelled shaking Zelda's shoulders.

"Huh, wha?" Zelda sputtered in a dazed fashion.

"You just spaced out with a blissful smile on your face, was your act with Samus this morning just a farce?!"

Zelda froze in sheer terror; she was smiling at her best friend's mutilated corpse. Tears filled the brunette's eye as realization came crashing down on her like a giant shelf of books. "Peach, get out." Zelda spoke weakly.

"Now there is no need to be rude Zel-"

"GET OUT!" The Hylian shouted sternly pointing at the door, feeling a strange sensation in her chest.

"Fine, come talk to me when you attain some manners." Peach huffed as she left Zelda's room.

Zelda snarled lowly as she punched the wall in frustration with her prosthetic arm. She looked at it noticing that it was bleeding, "What the hell is this?!" With no time wasted Zelda began to peel the broken pieces off of the prosthesis revealing fetid meat with an equally if not worse putrid smell. The smell punched Zelda in the gut making her double over and dry heave violently. She shakily grabbed the base of the prosthetic arm and tried to detach it until a jolt of pain went through her arm. "What? No, this can't be!" Zelda pulled harder and a wet ripping sound hit her ears making her turn to see skin separating from bone. Rotten strings, chunks and ribbons of meat held the now real arm in place. The Hylian couldn't fathom how this could have happened; no magic in the world could give her arm back.

"Acc..pt…it…acc…pt…it…acc…pt…it…" Those distorted words echoed in Zelda's head like a rhythmic chant. Her reality was being gobbled up right before her eye like some kind of twisted buffet. Standing before her she saw the villager child holding his head in his hands, "Everything must break before we can fix it up again!" The child said in a strangely happy fashion.

"Am I broken little boy?" Zelda asked with an insane smile on her face.

"Just about but not quite."

"You're broken little boy, can we fix you?

"No, I cannot be fixed."

"Can we try?" Zelda stood up slumping over with her head tilted in a sadistic fashion staring dead at the boy. "It won't hurt I promise, I can't heal right now but I can suture that right up." Zelda said in a whisper that would make anyone shiver in fear. The warrior reached out to the child slowly but stopped inches from his face.

"What's wrong miss?"

Zelda pulled back her hand and left the room without a word. "How could you have threatened a child you monster?" She whimpered into her hand as she held back tears. If things continued on this way she wasn't sure how long she could stop herself from keeping those delusions from coming true. She began walking towards the Mess Hall so she could get something in her stomach before the battle. With each person she passed she saw those bloody delusions with the same feeling arousal that came with them. "Just ignore it, just ignor-" Zelda's thoughts were interrupted by a rough shove given by Wolf.

"Watch where yer going whore!" Wolf howled as he continued to walk.

"Ex…cuse me you piece of shit with fur?" Zelda snarled, feeling her control weaken.

"I said get glasses slut!"

"I…wi…ll…ki…l…ev…ry…th…ng" Echoed inside of Zelda's head before she lunged at Wolf. Zelda grabbed Wolf by the shirt collar and head butted him in the nose making a wet crack. Then threw her hand on the side of Wolf's head and slammed him hard into the wall leaving a blood trail as he slid down. Once he hit the floor she stomped on his kneecap until it contorted into an unnatural angle. Wolf cried for mercy but they fell on deaf ears as Zelda picked him up by his injured leg and slammed him face first into the wall dropping him like garbage. "Disappear from my sight before I dispose of you like the garbage you are." Zelda growled before continuing on her way to the Mess Hall. Wolf feebly began to crawl away toward the infirmary as he was watched over by eyes that said "you deserved it" or eyes that said otherwise.

Zelda began to stagger as she grew closer to the Mess Hall she could see now that only a piece of paper stands between her and insanity. Her head was pounding harder than before, and the wounds on her hand stung something fierce, "I have to break before I can be fixed? I didn't think I was broken." Zelda pondered at a complete loss about the events that have transpired. Once she walked into the Mess Hall her stomach bubbled making her nauseated at the smell of food. "I'll just eat an apple" Zelda groaned. The Hylian staggered over to a fruit kiosk and grabbed a red delicious apple, her favorite. She sprinted out of the Mess Hall and back to her room wanting to remain unnoticed until she could trust herself.

She entered her room then sat down on the edge of her bed, staring blankly at the apple. She was afraid to take a bite lest she had another delusion. "Here goes nothin'." Zelda took a wary bite and chewed it slowly feeling her saliva turn acidic she spat out the chewed up apple into her hand. "I guess no food then." The Hylian stood up and threw the apple away, "It's about time I get ready."

The Hylian put on her battle garb and strapped her sword onto her belt. "Nothing good is going to come of this, I can feel it."

* * *

In a giant space within Zelda's subconscious was a giant wall of golden light and a giant wall of chaotic darkness separated by a cracked transparent grey floor stood a giant black throne with three dog heads protruding from the top of it sat a woman. "Soon my little dove you'll be here with me." The woman proclaimed. She stood up from her throne and began to walk forward, she was wearing a long black dress, she wasn't wearing shoes but she had a black ribbon tied around her left ankle. Her skin was pale, she had long black wavy hair, piercing yellow eyes and wore deep red lipstick on.

"If you don't accept me as a part of you, I will be forced to watch you collapse."

(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)(^.^)

A/N: I apologize if this chapter was just too much to take in; in this version I changed the relationship between Zelda and Cerberus that's why they haven't spoken to each other. The next chapter won't be bad on gore it's just insanity. Until next time which Chapter 5: Relapse!

-Skip


	5. Chapter 5: Relapse

Chapter Five: Relapse

A/N: This is the big Ness fight! I totally lied when I said this won't be bad on gore, I'm so sorrrrrrrrrry. Gore is my favorite so I'm going to have a field day with this so I guess if you don't want to read about Ness well I dunno getting destroyed? I suggest you read it anyway. _Italics is the darkness talking. _

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers.

* * *

Zelda sat huddled in the back corner of the Waiting Room. She was covering her ears and rocking back and forth because the walls were breathing in sync with Zelda as if her own breathing was being amplified. Each breath the walls took sounded like a hospital full of sick dying old men and women ricocheting like a wrathful echo. "There's no way I can fight like this." Zelda sniveled thinking of how she could forfeit on such short notice.

"Hey sweetcheeks…" Samus greeted. I uh… Look I'm sorry about storming out earlier you aren't feeling good today and I should have understood that."

The warrior shot up at the sound of Samus's voice, "I'm losing my mind…" Zelda chuckled with tears pouring down her face. _"I'm…losing…my…mind…."_

"Why do you say that?" Samus walked over to Zelda and gently cupped her cheek wiping the tears away with her thumb.

The warrior placed her cold bandaged hand atop of Samus's, "All day I've been tortured by the darkness, and I don't know how much longer I can take…"

"_All day I've been tortured by the darkness and I don't know how much longer I can take…" _Zelda winced at the raspy voices of the walls growing tired of their antics, "Stop it already!"

The room now resembled a dark room; the walls were loudly cackling and mocking the Hylian to where she couldn't hear or focus. Zelda cupped her hands over her ears tightly and threw her head back in pain. "Zelda what is it?!" Samus exclaimed trying to find a solution to the warrior's plight. Blood began to run out of the Hylians nose as the wall's cacophony grew to an earsplitting frequency, Zelda's eye rolled into the back of her head and blood dripped from her ears. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Samus grabbed Zelda and dragged her to the couch to lay her down. The Hylian was now foaming from the mouth, her body limp she resembled the dead. The bounty hunter crouched down in front of the brunette caressing and patting her cheek, "Come back to me, please come back to me, please…"

"After today she may never come back, which would make things much easier." An unknown voice stated. "Enjoy this moment Samus, because it will be your last with her."

Samus turned around hurriedly trying to find the source of the voice, "The fuck did you say?"

"Darkness consumes all that let it, she is no different." A tall man in a black hooded cloak appeared in the room with a shroud of darkness.

"What did you do to her?!" Samus stood in front of Zelda's unconscious body in a defensive stance.

"Now, now I just used her fears and created something wonderful. The darkness will destroy her so that I don't have too."

"You sonuva-!" The bounty hunter lunged at the cloaked figure but was interrupted by the booming sound of the intercom.

"ATTENTION BRAWLERS ZELDA AND NESS PLEASE HEAD TOWARDS THE TELEPORTATION DOCK TO BEGIN YOUR MATCH!"

"Thus it begins; I would hate to miss the show that I so gratefully prepared for the world to see, a public execution, how archaic." The cloaked figure laughed wickedly as he opened a black portal and disappeared into it.

"Bastard…"

* * *

Meanwhile in Hyrule in a realm that no Hylian could ever hope to reach a giant decrepit temple stood tall. This realm is called "Nifelheimr" where the three Golden Goddesses have spent most of their eternities existing. This particular part of Nifelheimr is where Nayru dwells it is covered in a light mist and the area is washed in a warm blue light. It is said that the Wisdom Goddess herself cast a spell onto the sun so that it would solely reflect blue onto her place of dwelling.

Within the old temple there was a coffin shaped container embedded into the wall glowing and pulsating a light blue. "How many times must I watch you die…?" a blue haired woman asked weakly, obviously stricken with grief. The woman walked to the container and pressed her hand up against the smooth glass that protruded slightly from the wall. Inside the container was a young woman with long flowing golden blonde hair, with a scarred face and body to match. Despite the crudeness of the scars the woman's beauty shined through like a torch in the night. "Zelda, it's almost time to awaken, your Goddess Nayru commands it." The blue haired woman declared.

The blonde's eye slowly opened revealing a dull icy blue eye lacking a pupil. "This is always the hardest part…" Nayru choked as her hand began to glow blue causing wire like carvings connecting to the coffin in the wall to glow. "The soul of the ancient savior's shall never fade like the sun on a summer's day. Return to your home within the body of Hylia's descendant, return to the only home you have ever known. You can rest later my sweet Zelda but now it is time for you to awaken!" A shimmering gold filled the coffin making Nayru turn away slightly from the blinding light.

The golden light began to fade giving way to a now alive Zelda, "Nayru…how many times must I die until I get this right?" The blue-haired goddess down casted her eyes feeling the sorrow in Zelda's words as if they were her own. "Excuse my selfish words but however many times it takes." The Hylia descendant nodded her head in understanding, "Where is my doppelganger to be found this time?"

"In a place called Smash City, I believe." Nayru answered tapping her pointer finger on her chin.

Zelda's ears perked up in bemusement, "Why in Nifelheimr's name is she there?!"

"Because Ganondorf is there and you were still in the middle of revival when he left for the strange world."

"Nayru get me out of this, I need to eradicate the doppelganger as soon as possible. Despite knowing what the darkness I carry does to a doppelganger you still sent one to a different world no less to fight in my stead. Nayru, forgive me but that was simply foolish on your part! The darkness corrupts them without fail making them relapse into a bloodthirsty beast. How could you be so careless?"

I must agree that what I have done is reckless, but please understand that this is truly our last chance to defeat Ganondorf. If I didn't send a doppelganger to enter this tournament, how could we be sure that you could be revived in time to take its place? I was simply thinking logically, yes it was reckless but Zelda please understand that this was the best course of action to take."

"I suppose I can find the sense in your words no matter how against them I am. It would be best however if I leave as soon as possible, let me out so I can prepare.

"Of course. Oh, and Zelda?

"Yes, Nayru?"

"Welcome back."

* * *

Zelda slowly regained consciousness and gave Samus a weak smile, "Why do you look so bothered?"

"Are you still intending to fight today? You were unconscious just a second ago there's no way you can fight like this…there's no way I'm going to let you fight like this…" Samus's heart felt like it was shattering, why couldn't she just protect the brunette from everything in this world. She had absolutely no idea what kind of demons Zelda had been keeping at arm's length but it was obvious that her arms were growing weak.

"I wanted to forfeit but for some reason I don't think that's possible anymore." Zelda said somberly, feeling a resolve that she wasn't sure if it was hers. "This fight will just get me that much closer to my goal so I have to go." The Hylian said in a strained voice as she forced herself to sit up.

"Sounds like you're walking straight to your death." Samus retorted scornfully annoyed by the Hylian's stubbornness. The warrior wiped her nose and mouth as she stood up from the couch. "Don't worry about me; I'm stronger than I used to be." Zelda hobbled out of the room grabbing her sword and went toward the teleportation dock.

"If only you knew how I feel about you." Samus held her head down as she slipped out a tiny velvet box from her pocket. "I just can't lose you again." The mercenary stood up and squeezed the box in her hand as tears fell from her eyes.

Zelda fell onto the ground a few steps away from the teleportation room, "Why won't the room stop spinning?"

"Sweetcheeks!" Samus yelled desperately, trying to catch up to the Hylian.

"Ah shit." Zelda hissed, staggering to her feet just to fall back down. It was as if she had been out drinking all day long.

"There you are." Samus ran to the staggering Hylian and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. "You aren't fighting today, and that's that."

"Says who?" Zelda tried to struggle out of the bounty hunter's iron grip but failed.

"Says me, I said I wouldn't let you go out like this Zelda so I'm not."

Zelda gritted her teeth and chanted a silent spell, "A thousand hanging men, line of shackled feet, graveyard of bound ghosts." The Hylian's triforce began to glow dimly and immediately faded. "Why can't I call upon my magic?"

"Does fighting today and dying mean that much to you?!" Samus exclaimed, immediately regretting her choice of words.

The warrior stopped struggling, "I was appointed as Savior, if I don't go out and fight today chances are I won't be able to vanquish Ganondorf. I know this is a suicide mission, I don't want to die but I can't let my reservations stop me from doing my duty."

Samus tightened her grip around Zelda and leaned her forehead against the back of Zelda's neck, "Please…please don't go…don't leave me again…" Samus cried into the Hylian's soft brown hair. Zelda tilted her head back slightly not knowing what to say to the bounty hunter.

"I've missed you more than anything…I swore if you came back I wouldn't let you leave me again."

"Samus…"

"Adam Malkovich, was the only person I thought could understand me until I met you, and now he's dead and it seems like you're about to die as well. This feels like déjà vu you know? Both of you had a "mission" for the greater of a bigger society but what about you? You said it yourself that you don't want to die so don't, stay here with me, we'll figure something out…together." Samus begged, nuzzling her face into Zelda's long brown locks. She knew she was being selfish but this woman was her world.

Zelda stared blankly at the ceiling, her people or Samus this was a problem, the Hylian never had any intention on choosing between the two. "I don't have the right to choose." Zelda answered dryly. "So, please forgive me when I say find a different star to worship." The Hylian wiggled out of the stunned Samus's arms and made her way to the teleportation dock.

Tears welled up in the bounty hunter's eyes as the words the warrior uttered seconds before ricocheted in her mind. "But I can't…"

* * *

Zelda stood on the glowing platform putting the red salve onto her eye, "Please forgive me." The dock began to glow engulfing the warriors body and sent her into the arena.

Samus ran into the stands trying to find a good seat when she was greeted by her ex-boyfriend Solid Snake, "Hey babe."Samus wasn't in the mood for anyone right now, if you weren't Zelda fuck off, "Who ya callin' babe ya uncultured swine?"

"Ouch, kitty has claws as usual. I just wanted to offer you this nice empty seat here." Snake said while patting the seat cushion.

It was a great seat but why next to this prick? Without arguing she pushed her way through the overly hype crowd to the seat and plopped down. "Ya gotta cigarette?"

"I do if you stop talking that way with me." Snake joked twirling a cigarette between his fingers. Samus's speech becomes rough when she speaks to people she doesn't like or know it's how she establishes boundaries.

Samus smacked the mercenary in the back of his head and snatched the cigarette from his hand, "From this point on don't talk ta me."

Snake simply pouted and turned his attention to the brawlers that were now entering the arena. 'If everything goes as planned Zelda will be destroyed and Samus will be all mine once again.' Snake thought with a tiny sinister grin upon his face.

As soon as Zelda appeared into the arena her head felt like it was going to split open from noise of the chaotic fans. "If you aren't feeling well you can always forfeit." Ness said genuinely concerned for the older woman.

"Don't worry about me Ness, I'll be okay." Zelda panted slowly straightening her posture.

"Then I won't hold back!" Ness exclaimed with excitement.

"Don't lose control." The arena turned into Ness's "Onett", a place he knew very well, the Hylian was going to need a miracle. Zelda took the straps on her blade and strapped them onto the side of her left forearm so she could easily retrieve it and have use her sheath to guard more efficiently.

"That's new." Snake informed hoping to get a response out of the blonde.

"Didn't I say shut the fuck up?" Samus retorted she didn't want any distractions while watching Zelda.

"IN THIS BATTLE YOU HAVE THREE LIFE STOCKS BUT NO ITEMS WILL BE GIVEN DURING THIS MATCH YOU ARE LEFT TO YOUR OWN DEVICES! LET THE BATTLE COMMENCE!"

Zelda landed on the blue roof of one of the houses that decorated the stage, she was breathing hard and her eye was desperately searching for her opponent. Zelda looked up and saw Ness's yo-yo aimed straight for her head not wanting to risk guarding and getting tangled up she did a low back flip to get out of the way. The warrior looked up to see that his yo-yo had made a giant hole in the roof, "Fuck, what the hell am I up against?" Zelda whipped her blade out of its sheath and span it so she could hold it in reverse grip. She ran forward and sliced the string to his yo-yo then span upward into the air hoping to land a critical slash to his torso.

Before her hit could connect she was hit by a string of sparks sending her back into the house and smashing through the roof. Zelda's body ached but she wasn't finished she rolled backwards and shot out of the house with enough force to send Ness flying off. The warrior landed in the street, wiping the blood that was dripping into her eye but before she could finish Ness hit her with his bat right in the jaw causing her to fly in to all of the incoming cars and making a giant crater in the street. "Two stocks, left Ms. Zelda!" Ness said in a hauntingly happy tone.

Zelda rolled onto her stomach and pulled herself upright onto her knees. Blood began pouring out of her mouth; curious as to what was hurting she put her hand into her mouth and pulled out a molar, seconds later she spat out four more of her teeth. Unknown to Zelda she was on the Jumbotron, where everyone could see her pulling and spitting out her teeth. "What the fuck Ness, haven't you ever heard of "not the face" you fucking fat bottom dwarf!" Samus roared enraged at seeing the object of her affection hurt.

Zelda weakly stood up, she was double-visioned and delirious and was occupied with sucking the blood out of the holes in her gums. She crawled out of the crater and was hit by another swing of Ness's bat causing her to fall back into the crater. More teeth evacuated Zelda's mouth but she wouldn't give up she still had two more stocks left. The young boy lifted his bat to land one more blow but Zelda sliced through it and kneed him in the face sending him flying out of the crater. "C'mon sweetcheeks, you can do this." Samus muttered, hoping for the best despite the negative emotions she felt toward the younger woman earlier.

Zelda wobbled in pursuit of the young boy and after pinpointing which one was the real Ness he became the headless boy of her delusions. Zelda stopped in her tracks frozen in fear, "Why are you here?" At that exact moment a pain in Zelda's head began to erupt making her double over. "Sh-shit." Black liquid began pouring out of the warrior's eye "What's happening to me?" Zelda thought holding onto her head. "Who are you talking too?!" Ness screamed running at her. The warrior didn't even bother to move, she couldn't win not like this, it was over.

The pain was getting worse it felt like something was hammering a wedge between her brain splitting it in half. Black liquid poured steadily from her orifices and her eye hazed over, "Cannon ball!" Ness said about to butt slam Zelda. "Seems that's it for the princess." Snake said amused. Samus didn't know what to say as she stared at the frozen doubled over Zelda, "Zelda get out of the way!" Samus cried out. A booming crashing sound was heard, as the Hylian's head was smashed into the ground and her body recoiled up lifeless like a ball jointed doll. Ness hopped off of the woman and turned to look at that crowd riling them up with a playful smile. The Hylian slowly lifted her head out of the crater, reality was fading in and out, her body didn't hurt anymore time simply stopped. She weakly lifted her body from the ground and rolled over onto her back turning her gaze to the electronically projected sky.

* * *

Zelda stood beside Nayru dressed in a military epaulette jacket, one half of the jacket was black, and the other half a royal blue. On the black half of the jacket the shoulder had a golden epaulette with a blue and gold aiguillette clipped to the breast of the jacket. On the blue side of the jacket instead of the epaulette on the shoulder she has a white pauldron that perfectly curved with her shoulder. From beneath the pauldron black and white feathers with golden stems cascade from under it giving off an angelic impression. The cuffs of the jacket are a dark grey and the cufflinks are three blue connected orbs or Nayru's symbol.

On her hands she wears white military gloves with black fingers and on the right hand a square is cut out so that the triforce can be seen. She wears pants with one leg being black on the blue side her jacket and the other leg is blue on the black side of her jacket with golden trim where the seams of the pants are located on the sides. Around her waist she wears a worn grey cape with Nayru's symbol and betwixt each orb there is a black dog head that resembled a Doberman with a triforce where the eye should be. For shoes she wears black knee high cuffed heels, with a sharp toe with golden straps under the cuff, a crisscross motif on the calf, around the ankle and the foot. The buckles on the straps were golden triforces and on the back of her royal blue cuffs on her boots a ribbon hung down with a design of three dog heads with white and black angel wings behind it.

"How does it feel to be able to move again?" Nayru inquired breaking the silence between the two.

"Wonderful of course, but I can't help how sad it is to be asked such a question." Zelda answered with a sad smile.

Nayru smiled softly as she turned to Zelda holding a long rune covered cloth in her hands, "Your scarf, you weren't planning to leave without it were you?" The blue haired goddess wrapped the scarf around Zelda's neck in the chain knot fashion. "There that's much better."

Zelda touched the scarf savoring the warmth that it gave off, "Thank you Nayru but have you seen my diadem?"

"Oh if you would only give me a moment Zelda!" Nayru huffed, pulling out a wooden box that held Zelda's diadem. She opened the box and pulled out the precious jewels. "If I may?"

"You may." Zelda pushed up her bang so that the goddess could put the diadem onto her without trouble. After the goddess had finished Zelda dropped her bang letting it cover the crown except where the part of her hair was. "Wish me luck?"

"You don't need luck my sweet Zelda, you will be victorious. Now, let us start." Nayru clasped her hands together and white runes appeared on her arms. Zelda kneeled in front of the goddess and held her head down closing her eyes. "I pray for your safe journey and that you will succeed in your endeavors." Nayru said as runes appeared around her and Zelda.

"The next time we see each other, I'll already be alive, this I promise." The Hylian bid her farewell as her body became encompassed in white light disappearing from the Nifelheimr.

Zelda outstretched her hand toward the sky, "This can't be it can it?" _Of course it is. _"But why?" _Because…it's…my…time now and…I…wi…l…de….str…y…ev…ry…th….g… _Zelda felt a strange pain in her heart followed by a feeling of drowning, instantly the woman knew her time was up.

Ness had his back turned to Zelda hyping the crowd up before he dished out his final move. Little did he know Zelda was getting back up or rather anti-Zelda perhaps? The Hylian's eye was a gaping hole of darkness with black ooze pouring out of it and her other eye was open as well with a blaring red orb floating in the darkness, her teeth was black and she had long sharp fangs, and her skin was as white as snow as was her hair. "Ch-ch-ch-child, wh-wh-where are y-y-y-you loo-oo-ooking?" Anti-Zelda asked lunging at the boy impaling his stomach with her hand holding him up in the air. The crowd gasped as blood spewed from Ness's mouth, the Hylian ripped her hand out of the boy's stomach and slamming his head into the ground with her palm. Before Ness could react Anti-Zelda began dragging his head through the asphalt of the road throwing him into the incoming cars like a bowling ball.

"De-de-de-delicious…" The Hylian complimented as she lapped up the blood from her hand with her long black snake like tongue. "Its…still…pl-pl-playtime." Ness laid in the piles of cars clinging to consciousness; this was just supposed to be a normal clean fight right? Anti-Zelda dashed over to where Ness was, kicking the cars out of the way, "Ah…there…you…r…" The Hylian picked up the broken boy by his leg causing his entrails to slowly slide out catching Anti Zelda's attention. She ripped off a long piece of intestine rewarding her with a child's scream of agony which was music to her ears. After deciding the length of intestine was just right she tied it around the boy's neck like a noose and tied the other end onto a light post.

Ness kicked at the air trying to get loose; he grabbed onto the intestine tightening around his neck and cried out for mercy. "No…one will help, they…they all think this i-i-is a game, no one will save you…" Anti-Zelda commented holding a pipe and tapping it against her right hand making a hollow metallic noise. "Ch-ch-child or…n-n-not…you…are…still…filth…" The dark Hylian began to savagely beat the hanging boy with the pipe breaking bones and bruising organs. After what seemed like hours Ness's body was broken his fingers contorted and his legs resembling bendy straws that were bent the wrong way. Anti-Zelda was still not satisfied with this, she needed more destruction, she needed death; the woman cut the makeshift noose with her black talons causing the boy to make a wet plopping noise onto the ground. She turned the boy over and stared him in his almost lifeless eyes; the Hylian grabbed hold of the boy's bottom and upper jaw and began to pull. The skin of his cheeks began to rip, the life returned to the boy's eyes pain occupied them and tears poured down. "This…is…my…gl…gl…glasgow…special…" Anti-Zelda informed with her bone chillingly distorted voice. With a bloodcurdling rip the top of Ness's jaw was separated from the bottom jaw. The Hylian stood up and held the top half of the boy's head next to her face as she smiled ever blissfully at the crowd. Samus couldn't believe what she had just seen; this was a monstrosity with the love of her life's face. "What the fuck?!" Samus thought.

_And…I've…only…just begun…_

* * *

I am so sorry this has taken so long! I hope you liked the twist; I'd like to see what you guys thought of it. Originally I was going to have real Zelda fight Anti-Zelda in this chapter but won't it be better if she actually becomes her own thing that Zelda will have to face later? Maybe I'll give her a name that'd be cool. Also imagine this Smash Brothers Brawl as a Deadman Wonderland type thing? People don't think the gore is real, Master Hand is a psychopath that profits off of these tournaments and well if you kill a fighter they have a clone in the back. Zelda is going to have her hands full as Savior lemme tell ya. Well stay cool, if you want me to do anything special let me know!

-Skip


	6. Chapter 6: Queen Rat

Chapter 6: Queen Rat

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Bros.

* * *

Zelda landed in the middle of the square that was located right in front of the stadium within a pillar of warm blue light and Nayru's crest under her. The square was strangely silent, no birds could be heard singing, squirrels weren't dancing from tree to tree, it was dead silent. The air was stale and hard to breathe, unsettling Zelda greatly. As she began walking toward the stadium the atmosphere became heavier like gravity itself was trying to weigh the savior down. Once she got to the front doors, an intense wave of doom crashed over her making her double over in sickness. "Come on Zelda, snap out of it." She whispered. Standing up she pushed the doors open revealing a dreadful myriad of death.

The smell was overwhelming but Zelda did not flinch, she only walked further into the stadium closing the doors behind her. Bodies were strewn about, ripped apart, disemboweled, beheaded, strangled, and pulverized. Blood painted over the neutral colors of the stadium sending chills down the savior's spine. After examining the massacre she turned her gaze to the battle platform where Cerberus was stabbed into the ground and a certain orange armored bounty hunter sitting next to it. Her armor was chipped and scratched and the left side of her visor was cracked open revealing a bloodied eye.

"Came back for round two huh?" Samus asked in a deep distorted voice, her vocal filter was severely damaged.

"Round two? I don't believe I participated in round one." Zelda called back feeling a tad confused.

Samus stood up slowly obviously in pain and aimed her cannon right at Zelda's head, "Fine, then play dumb all the way to your grave!" Samus began to shoot an array of bullets at the unsuspecting Zelda.

Zelda began to skillfully dodge the quick flying bullets with continuous flips down the aisles. With each landing the savior cringed as she heard her heels making a squelching noise with each landing. "Stop! Samus listen to me!" Zelda cried out.

"I'll stop when you're six feet under, so in the meantime just die!" Samus commanded while preparing a charge beam.

The savior froze as she saw the massive amount of power being stored; she needed to get to Cerberus and quick. Zelda began to teleport down the aisles allowing a quick approach to the platform but she was soon interrupted by a destructive beam flying toward her. The savior had to think quickly so she clenched her right hand into a white knuckled fist summoning a fierce golden aura. As the beam was about to reach impact Zelda backhanded it sending it to the opposite side of the stadium making giant chunks of debris fly wildly in the air.

Samus chuckled at the feat while holding up her cannon arm and shooting a giant chunk of debris that was about to hit the back of her head to smithereens. "We must stop this before we cause anymore unnecessary damage!" Zelda pleaded.

"So was the damage to my heart unnecessary too?" Samus said under her breath in an extremely bitter tone.

"Your hear-…" Zelda was interrupted when a missile exploded to the right of her, her eye was wide with shock.

"Shut up, just shut up you monster from hell!" Samus roared as she jumped into the air sending a volley of charge beams to rain upon Zelda.

"Tch," Zelda hissed as she teleported out of the way of each beam. After the last beam hit, Zelda teleported behind Samus and latched onto her, "Going down?" The savior joked as she pulled the struggling bounty hunter backward until their heads were parallel with the ground then Zelda forced them into a rotation as they plummeted toward the ground. A giant crater was made once they hit leaving Samus sprawled out on the ground unconscious. "None of this was necessary, not one bit." The savior sighed. She crawled out of the crater, then ran to her beloved blade Cerberus, what a silly lapse of judgment. Samus stood up and shot off a blind bullet, connecting perfectly with Zelda's shoulder blade.

"This is why I wear a helmet," Samus said rubbing the back of her helmet. Zelda was on one knee holding her right shoulder, the smell of burnt flesh began to fill her nostrils making her feel slightly queasy. "Are you happy now that you hit me? Can we please stop this nonsense; whatever you faced earlier I am not that I assure you." Zelda informed in a rather annoyed tone.

Samus rolled out of the crater onto her back and stared at the dome like ceiling of the stadium, "I'm a little happy."

"Oh joy," Zelda replied sarcastically while rolling her eyes. The savior took another look around the wasteland, "Could I trouble you for an explanation as to what happened here?"

"What did you lose your memory or somethin'?" Samus asked.

"Excuse me? I just arrived here not too long ago." Zelda explained.

Samus sat up quickly and looked at the blonde haired woman, "Did you say you just got here?"

"Yes I did, why do you ask?" Zelda asked innocently trying to milk all the information she could from the bounty hunter.

"I knew that it was odd that your hair is blonde and her's brown...wait explain yourself, now!" Samus took on a defensive tone.

"Well I guess I've been found out. You see, I have many clones that are sent out in my place when I am well…in a bout of absence…So my goddess decided to send out a clone in my stead to this city despite the consequences." Zelda explained.

"So…tha-that thing was your clone?!" Samus asked mortified.

"Thing? What do you mean by thing?" Zelda inquired in a serious tone.

"Well…uh y'see…um…" Samus stammered obviously bothered by having to remember the monster she had seen moments before. "She had long sharp black teeth, her eyes were lifeless and cold with black liquid oozing from them, and her skin was paper white along with her hair. That…thing…wiped out the stadium after she had finished with Ness, I tried fighting it but I couldn't keep its' attention for very long. Not long after she disappeared with Snake in a dark haze, to god knows where."

Zelda felt a giant pit open in her stomach, but she knew this was no time to beat herself up. The savior stood up and grabbed Cerberus transforming it into its' true form a long black bladed rapier. "Let's be successful this time all right?"

"Yes, my little bird." Cerberus answered lovingly.

Zelda turned to Samus, "I owe you something for all this trouble I've caused, although indirectly I still need to make amends."

"Aw, don't worry about it." Samus reassured waving her hand down dismissing Zelda's kindness.

"No, you are a bounty hunter, so please claim your bounty." Zelda pressed.

"Okay then fine." Samus powered her suit down and pulled out a velvet box from her leather jacket pocket. Zelda's ears twitched in curiosity at the object in the bounty hunter's hand. "Let me take you out on a date tomorrow. I need tonight to convince myself that, that thing wasn't you."

Zelda blushed, "Well if that is what you wish…"

"I'll swing by your room at 6 tomorrow." Samus informed while leaving the stadium, "Welcome back Zelda."

As Samus closed the door to the stadium, "What a strange request, but a request all the same," Zelda chuckled. "_There won't be any fights held for a while, this will give me more than enough time to hunt that clone of mine. However I fear she gained more dark power than all of the other clones that have succumbed to their weakness. Also judging by this blood covered wasteland she has accepted the madness that comes with that darkness. I have to apprehend her before it's to late." _

Zelda makes her way to the stadium doors and turns around for one last time, her eye caught a small figure that she thought had disappeared long ago. It was a young boy holding his head in his hands, it was her guilt.


End file.
